<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Intoxication of Velvet and Stilettos by owlways_and_forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269542">An Intoxication of Velvet and Stilettos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlways_and_forever/pseuds/owlways_and_forever'>owlways_and_forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mischief They Create [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlways_and_forever/pseuds/owlways_and_forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is trying to get ready for a gala, but James has other ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mischief They Create [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Intoxication of Velvet and Stilettos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>James adjusted his bowtie with a deep sigh. He hated wearing these things so much, he felt like a trussed up peacock. He hadn’t even been this formal for his wedding, but St. Mungo’s annual fundraising gala had a strict white tie dress code, and the Potter family had been attending for years. James privately thought that his parents had been hoping to have a wing of the hospital named after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only plus side to this event was how absolutely stunning his wife looked. She was always beautiful, but there was something about an evening gown…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily emerged from the bathroom, where she had been putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup, and stood eyeing James for a moment before he saw her reflection in the mirror. Turning around, James took in her appearance - the fitted black gown hugged every curve of her body just right, and the liquid-like gold drop earrings and matching bracelet were the perfect touch. It was a simple, yet extremely elegant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell Lily,” he whispered, his voice catching a little in his throat. “I don’t think you can wear that tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” she asked, a mischievous twinkle glinting in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I might jump you in the middle of a very crowded gala,” he answered, his hands finding the curve of her waist. “You look so damn sexy, Lily, god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look half bad yourself, Mr. Potter,” she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He growled lightly and tugged her closer, his hands running over the velvet gown and finding every delectable inch of her. </span>
  <span>Lily tilted her head towards him and pressed a soft kiss against her husband’s lips. She found him every bit as enchanting as he did her, and she smiled against him, brushing her nose affectionately over his cheek. James pulled her back in for another kiss, deeper and more sensual than the last, and both of them got somewhat lost in their desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James slid the zipper of the dress down, sneaking his hands inside and brushing his fingers against her soft skin. The thin straps slid off her shoulders, and the dress began to fall down her torso, though its progress was held up by James’ body against hers. He continued to inch the dress off, kissing Lily passionately all the while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James,” she laughed, her fingers finding their way to his mop of curly hair, “we’re going to be late, we can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you, we can,” he countered, trailing kisses down her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth followed the trail that his hands were blazing as he slipped the gown down over her hips, letting it pool on the floor around her feet. As his lips where dancing across her stomach, James </span>
  <span>ran his fingers over her smooth legs, intending to help her step out of the gown - such long dresses were always a tripping hazard, he had learned</span>
  <span>. He stopped as he noticed for the first time, the gold stilettos that Lily was wearing, and he let out a groan of longing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily,” he pleaded, looking up at her with need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you are dressed entirely too formally,” she answered, sliding away from him and moving toward the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave the shoes on,” he said </span>
  <span>with a wicked grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>o . o . o</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily rose from the bed and walked over to their long mirror, attempting to fix her no longer perfectly styled curls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never get these right again,” she sighed, grabbing a brush and trying to make her hair look at least somewhat presentable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James snickered from the bed behind her, still laid out lavishly with his hair sticking out in every direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on then, help me get dressed again,” Lily laughed, stepping back toward the bed and grabbing James’ hand to pull him to his feet. “We’ve got to get presentable again in record time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but fair warning, you put that dress on and I’m just gonna want to take it off again,” he teased, kissing her temple affectionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you can just make it through a few hours at the gala, I promise I’ll make it up to you afterward,” she said, winking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped back into the gown and pulled it up around her while James grabbed his tux from where it lay discarded on the floor. Once he had gotten fully dressed again, he stepped over to his wife and slowly zipped up her gown, pressing a chaste kiss to her shoulder as he finished. Carefully, he rearranged her soft hollywood curls so they fell across her shoulder just the way she liked as she smiled at him in the mirror. Turning around, Lily reached up and smoothed James’ hair as best she could before quickly tying his bowtie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My handsome husband,” she said fondly, patting the lapels of his coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” James whispered in reply, gently cupping her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Lily answered, leaning into his touch. “Ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one last thing,” he said, and he moved forward to kiss her soundly. “Okay, now I’m ready.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>